


Breaking Galo Thymos

by SpicyZSK



Series: Miss Aina [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Galo Thymos, Bottom Lio Fotia, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Lio exists to be broken, M/M, Much like Galo's dominant spirit, Multi, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Aina Ardebit, magic wands, remote controls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: Yes Galo you can still be a top if you get tied up. Yes Galo you can still be a top if you put stuff in your butt. Yes Galo you can still be a top if somebody else forces you to nut. Yes Galo you can still be a top if you have literally all control taken away from you. Yes Galo you're such a big commanding top with your mouth taped shut.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Miss Aina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Breaking Galo Thymos

“Galo you promised.” Lio, lying half naked in bed, flat on his stomach on a mound of pillows and idly playing with his phone, takes a break from the screen to stare up at Galo with puppy-dog eyes.

“Yeah Galo, you promised.” Aina’s voice emanates from Galo’s laptop, perched precariously on the edge of a nightstand. She also shoots puppy-dog eyes into the camera for Galo to be influenced by should he stop paying attention to Lio’s equally as cute attempt. Video calls made communicating any attempt at a hookup that little bit easier. Even after a few times, just talking over the phone made things a little awkward if they wanted to do something on the fly. Discussing any kind of right-now fling that they just so happened to be in the mood for tended to work out significantly more comforted if they saw each other face to face beforehand. Granted, meeting up in person would in theory seem like the easier option, but somehow the tension in the room right before a hookup is about to take place is somewhat more awkward than just throwing yourself in head first with a screen between you. After all, there weren’t really any immediate consequences to saying you were going to ride the living shit out of somebody with two screens between you. Doing that in real life would be a pretty quick way to skip their attempts at pre-planning and just get right into the thick of… riding the living shit out of each other. For more complex engagements, this was the optimal scenario, at least in their experience.

“I never promised anything! Lio signed me up for this before I even got a chance to say anything!” Galo protests the idea that he had agreed to a single damned thing.

Lio and Aina had been desperate to live out the world of a submissive Galo. As a through and through dominant, Aina was taking great satisfaction in the idea of having two submissives to play with at the same time, happy to take any order and bow to her every well on command. She would, of course, never got bored of just having Lio be the one taking the brunt of her sadistic intentions, and Galo chipping in to help out, but hey, two is better than one, right? Lio, on the other hand, was still thoroughly insistent on having Galo get a taste of his own medicine. Lio didn’t really consider himself much of a top, he was a switch to the extent of perhaps power bottoming sometimes, with a once in a blue moon streak of wanting full control, but it was so rare he never felt like he desperately needed Galo to bottom for him and fulfil it. It wasn’t an intense longing that needed satisfying, so Lio usually just went about his business without doing it. However, now that they had Aina around for the occasional play date, he was starting to get a little more awoken. The sight of Aina dominating was a sight of true beauty to Lio, and it was something that made him want to serve and submit. The gentle and yes malicious intentions she showed in the bedroom were very quick to make him weak, and the way she carried herself so confidently in her teasing was deeply appreciated. Lio loved forwardness, being treated like a toy that was loved by its owner. It was the same thing that he saw in Galo, although perhaps Aina was more patronizing and condescending to him during the act. While Galo would call him a good boy, Aina would call him a slutty little good boy and try to embarrass him for his pleasure. Of course, he loved both, but there was something about the deeper level of submission commanded by Aina in the equally as gentle tone that Lio wanted Galo to share with him.

Galo, on the other hand, was still adamant. It had been a long, long time in life since he had bottomed for anyone. The closest he had come was Lio’s aforementioned power bottoming. He was certainly not totally against the idea, it was just perhaps something that needed breaking in rather than just agreeing on the spot to experiment with it in a casual threesome. A compromise might need to be made if Galo was going to be coerced into it. Still, Aina and Lio were deeply intent in having Galo submit to Aina, and they were more than happy to get their brains to work to think of a way to get Galo to submit without doing all that much new.

“Look, Galo, we’re not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You can say no to anything you want. If you’re not happy with you and Lio both subbing at the same time, that’s cool. Lio is fun to break.” Lio’s puppy dog eyes shoot to Aina even though he’s off camera right now. He wants to be broken, and god is it a turn on to be told that somebody wants to break you.

“No, no, I’ll be submissive! It’s cool. Just be gentle with me, okay?”

“How gentle is gentle by your standards?” Aina starts to scheme and neither Galo nor Lio realize she is planting the seeds of an idea.

“I dunno, I guess it depends.” The vague answer does nobody any favors.

“Well what if I could make you be submissive without having to do a single thing? All you have to do is, hm, lets see…” Aina takes a brief moment to finalize the first idea that had come to her head for letting Galo submit without actually bottoming all too intensely. “What if all you had to do was sit on a chair and fuck Lio?”

Galo’s eyebrows furrow as he fails to understand what Aina could possibly be thinking of that has him do anything she had been implying while just fucking Lio. Having overheard Aina, Lio himself darts into view of the camera like an excited puppy and joins the conversation by force. He also doesn’t really have much of an idea of what Aina is talking about, but he’s more than willing to trust her instincts.

“How does that work?”

“Okay. Hear me out. You guys have vibrators right?”

“Right,” Lio and Galo both reply in unison.

“You guys have bondage stuff right?”

“Right,” this time only Galo replies. Lio has darted off again in another direction.

“And you have a chair, I’m pretty confident.”

“I got the bondage tape!” Lio, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, shows off the bondage gear Aina had mentioned mere moments ago before moving onto the next point.

“Uh, yeah, we have a chair.”

“Then that’s all you need! Let me pack some of my stuff into a bag and I’ll come over and I can get this show on the road. Trust me, I’m not gonna hurt you or anything. Galo all you gotta do is absolutely nothing. It’ll be the best.”

“This sounds like a trap, but I trust you.” Galo lies back and lets out an exasperated sigh. The least Aina could have done was reassure him just a little more instead of making him put his trust into the fact she understands Galo and Lio’s relationship dynamic and wasn’t going to force any boundaries to be broken.

“Okay! See you guys in a little while!” Aina waves to the camera before hanging up on them.

The doorbell rings but Aina lets herself in before Galo and Lio have even arrived at the front door. Dressed in incredibly casual shorts and a tank top, no need to dress up when you’re about to dress down, she drops a bag on the floor to take off her boots, grabs the bag again and walks past a now-arriving Galo straight into the bedroom where Lio is already chilling in his boxers. Next to the bed is a chair with a a roll of bondage tape on it, and the vibrators that Lio and Galo own. Aina had never actually specified which ones she wanted to used, so they figured the best course of action would be to just put all of them there and let her pick. They only owned four, but at least it was a selection to choose from. To finish, there was some lube and condoms because they still weren’t really sure what was about to happen.

Aina places her bag down on the bed, or to be specific, on top of Lio on the bed. It quickly prompts him to get up. This was her space now.. She investigates the few vibes they had presented her with and picked her favorites out for what she had in mind. In this case, a small but powerful prostate massager, and a strap-on bullet vibe for hands free fun. Aina puts the other two vibes aside and then waggles her finger towards Galo.

“Everything. Off.” She slides her hand down Galo’s shorts and boxers and runs her hand down his cock for a brief moment, enough to stir him and get him hard, then pulls away as she watches him undress himself. Lio doesn’t even need to be given an order to also take his boxers off in the back and expose himself, already hard in anticipation. It was hard not to when you’re used to the pleasure that comes with submitting. Galo just had some nerves to deal with, all of which get washed away once Aina makes contact.

“What next?” Galo hasn’t noticed that Aina is already putting lubricant on the prostate massager by the time he’s asked the question. She walks back over to Galo and with the excess lube on her fingers, sticks her hand between his legs, and eases one finger in, then two. The dead silence of the room following Galo’s gasp of shock was enough to let Galo hear his own heart pounding away in his chest as Aina entered him. She adds a third finger and scissors them around in him for a few moments. Once she had decided he was ready, she quickly replaces her fingers with the vibrating massager, turns it on to its lowest setting and instructs Galo to sit down on the chair. He whimpers a little as he feels it go that much deeper inside once he sits down on it. It was a new, uncomfortable feeling, but pleasurable as he relaxed into it, feeling the toy vibrate away where he’s at his most sensitive. He could get used to this, and pretty quickly.

“Now, sit there and relax. You don’t have to do anything else other than enjoy yourself getting a massage inside you. Hey, maybe you’ll have a prostate orgasm for… probably? Probably the first time. We’ll see. But for now, that’s all you have to do.”

“Is that it? I guess that’s easy-” Galo is interrupted by the sound of a roll of tape being pulled. “Ah.”

Aina sits down on the floor and wraps the tape around the leg of the chair and Galo’s left leg, working her way up to his knee so that his entire leg was completely immobilized. Repeating the process, she binds the right leg and stands back up next to Galo. Grabbing the back of the chair, she rotates it so that it’s facing their bed.

“How much can you move?” Aina slaps Galo’s thigh perhaps a little too hard, and he whines a little. An attempt is made to move his leg, but all he can do is twitch his ankle a little and wiggle his toes.

“Uh, not much.”

“Good, now lets do your arms.” Galo doesn’t resist at all, accepting his fate as Aina takes both of his wrists behind the back of the chair, binding them together, then looping the roll of tape around his forearms, the slats in the back of the chair, and up to his upper arms, and making sure there is absolutely nowhere Galo can go. With his arms and legs immobilized, all he can do is just sit there and put up with his vibrator making him feel ever that more desperate for his cock to be stimulated, and yet building into an ever more intense feeling inside him too.

“So I just have to sit here like this?” Galo looks around vaguely nervously, still not entirely sure what Lio and Aina were going to be doing. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“Not exactly. Lio, here boy.”

“Here boy?” Lio looks on confused at being treated like a dog. He had no objections, it was just unexpected.

“Here boy. On the bed. All fours.” Aina shoots a smirk towards Galo. “You get to watch. For now.”

A contented smile beams on Lio’s face as he gets ready for his fun. On all fours, doggy style, like commanded to, he prepares himself for inevitable. This is the part that he’s used to, and when he feels Aina’s fingers inside of him, the tension in his body washes away in a wave of relaxation. He lets out soft whimpers as he lets himself be absorbed in his pleasure, not needing to focus on anything other than letting Aina do what she wanted with him. Galo, of course, was aching to be touched as he watched his boyfriend being fingered into a whining mess, but that wasn’t neither Aina nor Lio’s problem. He was the one who was experiencing submitting for once.

Aina empties out all the contents of her bag onto the bed and Galo looks on vaguely horrified, not knowing what she’s actually going to use them for. A dildo, a magic wand, and more. Being left in the dark was the last thing Galo wanted, but just relaxing into the mood and trusting Aina was for the best.

She unrolls a condom onto the dildo and covers it in lube. Aina had realized by now that Galo was _really_ hung. For Lio’s own safety, she had gotten used to Lio needing to be fucked with a smaller toy before he could take Galo without a small amount of discomfort. Lio is more than happy to oblige, moans getting louder as Aina starts to fuck him harder with the toy. By the time that Lio’s arms have given out and he collapses in to the bed, face down and ass up for all to see, Aina decides that Lio is probably in a good position to be fucked properly by Galo. Of course, he wasn’t really going to get fucked the way they were used to.

“Did that feel good, Lio?” Soft touches caress Lio’s hips then help him to ease back upright. She guides him off the bed and next to the heavily bound Galo, still suffering on his chair as his hole gets teased with a vibrator. Aina gently strokes Galo’s cock to milk it of its precum, deciding it’s not even close to slick enough despite how much he’s leaking, and massages plenty of lube over it. The sudden stimulation makes Galo’s aching cock twitch, and once Aina lets go of it, he’s suddenly desperate for so much more. The whine that escapes his lips is a sound neither Aina nor Lio had heard before, and they were so, so very happy to hear more of it over the course of their play session.

“Sit on his cock, Lio. Let Galo fill you up.” Taking orders with his face suddenly flushed pink, Lio eases his way down Galo’s cock, until his entire body weight is resting on it, and every inch is inside of him. Aina grabs one of Lio’s thighs and hoists his leg up and over Galo’s bound thigh. She does the same to his other leg so that Galo’s thighs stretch Lio’s apart, and let him sink deeper onto his cock. Plus, that position had one added benefit she was looking to exploit.

Aina grabs the roll of tape again, and this time starts to wrap it around Galo’s thighs and Lio’s thighs, binding their legs together and not letting Lio get away from sitting balls deep on Galo’s cock. Galo didn’t have any room to grind his hips into Lio and fuck him, he just had to sit there and feel himself inside of Lio and unable to do anything about it while a toy buzzed away inside of him.

With a forceful push of her palm against Lio’s chest, Aina forces Lio’s back to Galo’s chest, then pulls his hands behind his back and binds them to the back of the chair in the same way she had to Galo, immobilizing both of them completely. Then, as a final coup de grâce, Aina straps on the bullet vibe around Lio’s cock and immediately puts it on full speed. Giggling to herself, she revels in the reactions of Lio’s immediate twitching as the toy pulses away at his cock and makes him twitch ever so slightly on Galo’s cock, making him join in their soft whines.

“You know I love the way you sound, but I think I’m going to make this just a little more fun.” Aina pulls some more tape and then tears it with her teeth. She places a strip over Galo’s mouth, then does the same to Lio’s silencing them, restricted to just muffled moans, whines and whimpers.

Aina, still fully clothed, dumps herself on Galo and Lio’s bed and takes a moment to admire her work: both boys totally bound, Galo inside of Lio, his ass being played with by a massager nestled against his prostate, and Lio’s cock twitching from the bullet vibe strapped to his dick. It was a pleasant sight, to say the least.

“Oh, one last thing. Hey, Galo.” His attention immediately snaps from trying to focus on his discomfort mingled with pleasure, and towards Aina. She pulls out her phone and fiddles with it for a moment. Suddenly, Galo feels the toy inside of him get several times more intense, then back to the torturously slow pace. “It’s remote controlled.” Galo groans into the tape binding his mouth shut.

Now that Aina has her boys set up just the way she wants for maximum suffering, she decides that she should take her opportunity to just make it oh so much worse. If Galo and Lio can’t do anything at all but sit there and take it, the least Aina could do is satisfy herself for her own amusement, and to give them a visual cue to be desperate for more stimulation. Given neither can do anything about the painfully dull vibrations, not could Lio ride Galo’s dick, it seemed only fitting that Aina should leave them in their agony by treating herself to doing whatever the hell she wanted, with two gorgeously submissive men watching her every move.

“I guess I ought to give you boys a show, hm?” Aina slowly teases off her top, no bra, for the slow reveal. With her breasts exposed, she lays on her back, kicks her legs up and pulls her shorts off, kicking them in their general direction, landing on Lio’s thigh and sliding off onto the floor. She teases herself through her already wet panties, playing up how loud she was, then eases them off. She spreads her legs and lays back in the middle of the bed, all on show for Galo and Lio to admire.

“Mm, I bet Galo is so desperate to fuck me right now. I bet your cock is aching thinking about pounding me into the pillows. And I bet Lio is so needy for my mouth on his cock, swallowing his pretty dick, satisfying me with his precum and filling my throat up with your cum. Isn’t that right, baby boy?” Galo and Lio both let out muffled whines, and all Aina can do is giggle at their futility. It’s all too easy for her.

Aina grabs one of the toys she’d thrown all over the bed earlier, a dildo, not too huge, definitely not as big as Galo is, but girthy.

“You boys get me so wet, but I like it messier anyway.” She puts a small amount of lube down the shaft and starts to circle the tip around her entrance. “Besides, we could be here a long time.”

Done teasing herself while on show for the bound men opposite her, Aina eases the toy down to the hilt inside of her. She tries her best to keep eye contact at all times as she starts to fuck herself, slowly at first, then getting faster. Aina didn’t really orgasm from just penetration that easily, and she knew that she could easily just sit there and fuck herself for as long as it would take to break Galo and Lio with her little show. She had brought plenty along for clit play for when she decided that she wanted to finish, finish quickly, and go for a few more rounds while the pair in front of her desperately wish they could cum. It was just that Aina had no plans to get things over and done with quickly. Fucking herself while watching Galo and Lio suffer was a special kind of pleasure in itself that she was more than happy to savor.

She takes her phone in her free hand and decides to just relax, slowly playing with her dildo while fiddling around with her phone. Lio didn’t pay mind to it. He had figured she was just playing the apathetic card while they suffered, but Galo realized exactly what was coming next.

“Hey Galo, how does your vibe feel? Think you might cum hands free?” She takes a break from her own pleasure for a moment to bring all attention to what she was about to do next. She slides her finger across her phone screen, and a muffled yelp comes from Galo. “What about now?”

The immediate response was Galo struggling against his binds in whatever way he could. In reality, that wasn’t very much, but what little movement he could muster up was mostly just making Lio bounce ever so slightly on his cock in a way that was just noticeable enough to get Lio’s desperate and denied body whining for him. Mission accomplished.

“How about this, I’ll go easy on whichever one of you cums last.” Aina laughs to herself then goes back to fucking herself with a toy with one hand, and mindlessly playing around with the remote to Galo’s vibrator with the other. The sweet whimpering from both boys could have made Aina want to lie there forever.

Neither Galo nor Lio really knew what was coming next after Aina said she might go easy on one of them, but now, given how she was treating them so far, they were both desperate to hold back and not finish before the other one did. If there was something else to come that would be considered not going easy on them, they dreaded to imagine what it could be. They figured this was already torture. Lio’s cock was only getting a toy buzzing against it while having to put up with stuttered movements from Galo, grinding his cock inside of him. Galo on the other hand was suffering from having his prostate teased by Aina’s vibe, and the ever so subtle stimulation of his twitching and shaking inside of Lio. Neither was getting it any better than the other, and both were desperate for more. Yet somehow, the concept of having more was just as terrifying as going without.

Aina locks in the remote of Galo’s toy at its absolute maximum speed and intensity, and takes a moment to enjoy her work. Galo would barely be coherent if his mouth wasn’t already gagged. She could only imagine how cute he would get once reduced to a sobbing mess when forced to orgasm. Considering the fact Galo had never had a prostate orgasm before she was expecting only the sweetest sounds and the cutest looks on his face as he experiences it.

Deciding that she was done with her dildo for now, next up is the magic wand. Plugging it into the wall, she takes the toy by the cord over to Galo and Lio and decides she’s just going to make life difficult.

“You know, I said I would go easier on whoever finishes second, but seeing as you’re tied up, I can just do whatever I want. Lio, sucks for you, I’m gonna be mean to you and make you finish first so I can watch you cry. Be a good boy and cum for me.” Aina flicks on the magic wand and places it to the base of Lio’s cock. His eyes shoot wide open and immediately makes a desperate attempt to struggle, just adding to Galo’s suffering by riding his cock that little bit more intensely than before.

“Don’t fight it too much. There’s not really much point. You’re going to do what I force you to anyways.” Upping the speed on the wand to its maximum, she catches on that Lio is already close enough as it is from her intensely powerful toy. On full blast, it was going to be over and over quickly. Having one vibe strapped to his cock while another thunderously vibrates against the base, all while sitting on Galo’ thick cock, it was a recipe for a fast and messy resolution. Aina takes great delight in seeing Lio’s eyes go from wide open to slammed shut, gritting his teeth and tensing his core as he’s pushed close to, then forced rapidly beyond his limit. His eyes shoot right back open and stare blankly into space as he reaches his climax. At first, a few spurts of cum shoot down onto Aina’s thigh before a stream of it goes down his cock and onto the chair, the floor, the head of the wand, and onto Galo. Lio almost never breaks his long, consistent whimpering as Aina forces his orgasm out of him, not removing the vibe as his cock twitches, and the bullet strapped to it toys with his already overly-sensitive head.

“Aww, look at that. Anyway, I’m not done yet, so I hope you have fun bouncing on Galo’s cock for a bit while that bullet keeps toying with your dick. It’s ok if you cry, it’s cute.” Aina takes the wand away from the base of Lio’s cock and leaves him to suffer through the overstimulation of the bullet.

Quickly cleaning off LIo’s cum from the head of her magic wand, Aina places herself back down into the middle of the bed and gets to work on using it for herself. She immediately throws her head back into the bed on the lowest speed, her entire focus shifting to her and only her for a moment as she adjusts to the intensity of its pleasure against her clit. It so seamlessly glides around her cunt from how wet she had gotten, making small circles around her clit with the wand. Once she can compose herself again, she ramps the toy up to a higher speed and repeats the process. Her toes curl and clasp the sheets as she loses herself in her own enjoyment, a beautiful show for Galo and a much-suffering Lio to spectate.

Aina was too focused on herself to notice Lio give up his struggle and just go limp on top of Galo, barely moving, accepting his fate and just letting out muffled moans consistently. If Galo weren’t too distracted by the intense and ever-building warming waves of pleasure inside of him, only growing more and more deeply satisfying as time goes on, he might be a little concerned for him. Aina on the other hand was the only one allowed to get loud, and she was taking full advantage of it, letting out loud moans as she very quickly pushes herself to the brink of orgasm with her powerful toy. She slams her shoulders downwards into the bed, arching her back and hips upwards, grinding the wand as if she wasn’t in control of herself anymore. She lets out progressively louder and louder moans that get more and more desperate as she draws closer, then as a wave of pleasure washes over her, she slams her thighs shut only pushing the toy deeper against her clit, and her entire body shakes from the intense sensation rippling throughout her body. Once she’s done riding out her orgasm until it’s so sensitive the wand almost hurts, she pulls it away and takes a moment to compose herself. She stares at Galo and Lio, both still equally suffering as they had before. Lio still barely able to find the energy to move to fight back at how sensitive he was, and Galo still despite for just the tiniest bit of help to let him cum. Aina figured she’d let them enjoy it a little longer and go for another round.

Content to focus on herself while giving a show for her boys, she can’t help but notice Galo getting ever louder and louder, to the point where she could no longer ignore it. She sits up, looking inquisitively towards him, and catches him breathing more heavily through his nose, and hips trying their best to grind into it.

“Ah. You’re close.” She chuckles to herself and decides to alter her position. She gets onto her knees and holds her hands behind her back, gently swaying like the minx she was aspiring to be. “I guess I oughta help you with that, huh?”

Aina grabs her dildo from before, puts just the tip inside of her, then starts to spread her thighs as she eases her way further and further down, until most of the toy has vanished. Then, pulling the dildo’s base back just a little to angle it, she reaches for the magic wand and goes back to letting it buzz away at the lowest speed. Once she’s content with being able to take it, she starts riding the dildo up and down for Galo’s amusement, letting herself get fucked while toying with her clit. Her moans very quickly drown out Galo’s, stuttered in-between her attempts to dirty talk to him to push him over the edge.

“Be a good boy for me Galo and cum inside Lio.” She turns the speed up on her wand and after a few seconds of intense moaning, finds it in her to go back to talking filth. “Feel yourself let loose inside him, you didn’t even need him to ride your cock, you’re such a needy little slut, Galo. Couldn’t take it any longer and just had to cum. Just relax and let that toy milk you until you can’t take it anymore. Good boy.”

Galo takes the very clear advice as literal as he could, trying his hardest to give up struggling, and just relax and let it happen. The intense pleasure building inside of him from the powerful toy had been growing and growing the entire time, but it was at its tipping point, every single pulse making Galo twitch and let out some soft muffled noises. Every time he felt his walls tighten around it and pull it deeper against his prostate he whined as loudly as his body would let him. The sensation felt like perpetual static in his lower body, and began to spread from his hips to his chest and down his arms and legs to all of his extremities, almost like pins and needles dialed up to 100. His sense shut down all their actions as his body can only focus on losing his mind to the pleasure, then, with a loud grunt, Galo reaches his climax. His cock inside of Lio, filling him up with this load to Aina’s delight. Lio himself intermittently has his eyes flutter between being spaced out and cross-eyed. The feeling of all of Galo’s tension being let loose inside of him at once was intense enough for Lio, let alone how it felt for Galo. His entire body repeatedly tensed and loosened against their binds, a burning heat enveloping him, lasting for far longer than any of his regular orgasms would. After a solid fifteen seconds of pure bliss and ecstasy, Galo’s body goes slack, with Lio’s just as limp on top of him. Were Aina not on the brink of climax herself from pleasuring herself with her toys to such a beautiful show, she’d be praising them and teasing them for being so good to her. Still, she could barely take it any longer either, ramps up the speed in which she rides her dildo, sets her wand to full blast, and lets herself succumb to her pleasure, collapsing backwards onto the bed as her body squirms in pleasure. A wand was intense enough, fucking herself at the same time would break her awfully quickly. She was glad she was the one in control.

Too focused on herself for the minute to do anything about Galo and Lio both exhausted and twitching in their post-orgasm torture, Aina pushes her way through her orgasm until it’s too sensitive to bear anymore, and throws her toys aside before taking deep, deep breaths. Once recollected, she turns off the vibe through her phone, and sits up, leaning forward and unstrapping the vibe from LIo’s cock. They both let out an exhausted groan of relief, and yet at the same time, quickly missing the intensity of it all.

She takes a pair of safety scissors and quickly shears the tape between Galo and Lio’s thighs away, then does the same to the tape around their arms, freeing Lio firstly and hauling him off Galo and onto the bed, vaguely appalled by the sheer amount of cum that came with it after unseating him from Galo’s cock. Lio immediately snuggles up to the pillows and doesn’t move a single inch, not even to remove the tape from his mouth. Following suit, Aina snips away the tape around Galo’s ankles, up to his knees, and then around his arms.

“Do you want me to pull this off like a bandaid or take it off slowly?”

“mmph!”

“I don’t speak bondage.” Aina rips the tape off of Galo’s face and his first words are ‘motherfucker!’

Galo has more strength to stand up than Lio, and removes his toy before sitting down on the edge of the bed, somewhat in shock at A) what he had just experienced and B) the fact he let himself do that.

“This stuff is skin safe, you don’t have to rip it off you know.” Lio’s voice chirps up from the back, mixed in with giggles as he had taken the smart route of peeling the tape aside slowly.

“Aina!” Galo shoots a glare her way. She shoots a wink backwards. She knows full well what she’s doing.

“Anyway” She starts to massage Galo’s shoulders. “How do you feel now that you got to be a big ol’ bottom bitch for once?”

“My dick aches. It was intense and now everything aches.”

“You get used to it,” Lio interjects

“But it was good right?”

“I’m not giving you a free pass to make this a regular thing. Yes it was good but I only owed you one. Don’t get used to it.” Galo’s response makes Lio and Aina stare at each other and start smirking with malicious intent. They were absolutely going to try and make this a more regular thing. Lio still hadn’t truly gotten any sort of revenge yet for all the teasing and torment that Galo puts him through in the bedroom. Sure, Aina did the same to him, but Galo was the one that was cracking and turning out to be quite the switch all along. Besides, Lio was pretty sure that Aina wasn’t acting at full power yet. If he was going to get any ideas about trying to convince her to be submissive for him, he could only assume he was going to get it back twice as hard in the future.

“Galo can you please just shoot a small load for once in your life. I feel uncomfortable just sitting here. I need to go clean up.” Lio, vaguely disgusted with himself, probably because of the fact it was turning him on, heads off to the bathroom.

“Do I cum that much?”

“Why are you looking at me like that. You look like a sad puppy.” Aina stands perplexed.

“Do I though?”

“You’re not genuinely getting self conscious over this, are you?”

“Lio said it’s uncomfortable!”

“He’s horny for you, you dumbass.”

“Ok do you like it though?”

“Are we really having this discussion. Are you really seeking validation that it’s not a problem to have a big cumshot after being teased? Are you kidding me?”

“...but you like it right?”

“You’re not going to stop with this prime himbo behaviour until I say yes, so yes, but also, I swear to god I will beat you up if you get self conscious over stuff like this again. Everything you do is hot. I will punch you if you have self doubt.”

“So you like it when I nut a lot?”

“Galo Thymos. I am going. To punch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still continuing on that trend of trying to write new things. And hopefully they all come across as hot and realistic. You gotta do the best you can. I don't got both dick and coochie and prostate all in one. I can't tell you how all three feel like to orgasm
> 
> Like the fic? Check out my twit  
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
